Falling Skies
by RissA15
Summary: When an unknown island suddenly appears after a sea cyclone, the team is sent to investigate it. Things take a turn for the worst when they find themselves trapped. They try to survive while struggling to not let their inner feelings resurface. Soon, they find themselves being torn apart... And drifting away. OOC.
1. The Island

**Lo, and behold! Another Chasey's Feels Fanfic! The fangirl army just begged me to do it :3 And at first I was at loss for ideas, but then I had a dream. Yep, an actual dream, based off Lab Rats. Don't be all 'whoa', I've had actual fanfiction dreams about Billy Unger, too! Don't judge. But be free to classify moi as a crazy fangirl!**

**A little head about this story, though- it's incredibly OOC. So you have been warned! Also, on a slightly lesser note, it has a LOT of OCs. But most of them have very brief roles. Entire family involved, takes place somewhere between the episodes 'Taken' to 'Three Minus Bree'. Douglas is still good, but Mr. Davenport hasn't come to his senses just yet. Yada, yada, yada, let' s get on with it! A random fangirl from my army pleaded to do the disclaimer, so here it is!**

**Random Fangirl: RissA15 doesn't own Lab Rats or any of its characters. She only owns the OCs in this story and the plot! Woo! I love Lab Rats! Especially Chase-**

**Okay, I'm just gonna cut her off and start to save you all a fangirl rant. They never stop once they start...**

* * *

><p>A strong wind decided to violently flow against the direction four teenagers were walking in. The boys, which alone made up seventy-five percent of the group, squinted their eyes and wrapped their arms around themselves. The lone girl, surprisingly, didn't even attempt to fix her hair, which wasn't needed anyway, and neither did she squint her eyes as much as the boys. One of the boys, though, rushed his hand to his hair in order to protect it from the wind.<p>

"You can't protect what's already spoiled, Chase," laughed a dark haired boy, who was the tallest of them. Chase, the one being referred to, just shook his head and ignored the comment. Bree, the girl, and Leo, the rather destructive boy, grinned. Leo would laugh at any joke that wasn't targeted at him, which was rare, but not as rare as the ones directed at Chase, and Bree just took it as minor siblings teasing.

Chase, on the other hand, even though to others it appeared like he just shrugged it off, had taken the seemingly harmless joke as a direct shot into him. Even though this wasn't anything out of the blue, the frequency of it had clawed deeper and deeper into him, until he finally broke and started taking things to the heart. He didn't mean to start caring about the little insults, but they focused on his actions, personality, and appearance so much, that he actually got very self conscious, and his self esteem lowered by hundreds.

They used to make fun of his hair before, since it was longer and he kept it down. So he got a haircut and spiked up his hair. But it seemed to be even more ridiculed now. They pelted him with jabs, tormented him mentally, and didn't realize how much it actually hurt him. Just a little bit of sibling rivalry, they thought. Nothing more. Nothing meaningful.

They could find everything that was wrong with him at one glance. But the compliments were scarce. They never noticed his eyes, the twinkle in them when he smiled. How green and brown melted together in a perfect combination to create a lovely hazel glow in his irises. They say that the first thing a person notices when they see us is our eyes. But no, not with Chase. The first thing others notice with him was his short structure, his supposedly ridiculous spiked up hair, and his genuine interests, though others found them weird rather than unique.

A flash of hurt visibly crossed Chase's eyes, yet no one bothered to notice it, and they kept fighting the wind, which seemed to be leading an unfair battle.

"So is this how it feels like when you're super speeding?" A question was asked, but since it pointed towards his sister, he kept his head lowered, trying to look like he didn't care about the previous comment made by his elder brother. But he had to admit, we was glad when the only member of the family younger than him, Leo, changed the course of the conversation.

"Yep. You should know since you almost reshaped my back when you used me as your personal taxi." Bree glared at Leo at the last part.

"Are you still on that?"

"You brought it up."

Chase diverted his attention from the two bickering step siblings.

And then a ringing noise went off in Chase's ears. It caught him by surprise, and he was about to give out a yelp, but he contained his cool, and ignored the fact that he heard it many more times as loud than everyone else, and it caught him off guard. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who heard the noise, and everyone's eyes went to Chase's pocket. Everyone except Chase, whose mind was still contemplating what was going on, which was pretty much unusual for the most intelligent person in the world. Not to mention that he hears everything about five times louder than everyone else.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" came Adam, the mocker's voice.

Chase finally caught on to what the sound was- an urgent mission alert. "Urgent Mission Alert," he simply replied, and muted the sound. "we should probably hurry."

Saying no more, he quickened his pace, the action followed by all of his siblings, except for Bree who immediately super-sped off to avoid carrying her brothers there.

* * *

><p>"What's the mission?" asked Bree, when she was sure that her voice was audible till the end of the tunnel. The four passed the threshold of the tunnel and entered the lab.<p>

"Oh, you're right on time. I think this will explain it all," Their adoptive father/uncle, Mr. Davenport, said.

The buildings were either half smashed, vandalized, or even burnt. The remains were scattered on the ground, which was uneven and covered with shards of glass, pieces of concrete, and various other items. There was not a point in the whole island, which was seemingly small, that was safe from whatever disaster had struck there. But there was no life in sight of the destruction.

"...What are we looking at, again?" asked Bree. Chase would have explained it to her, if Mr. Davenport hadn't opened his mouth before he got a chance.

"This is an unknown island. There were no records of its existence. It was untraceable by all means, and no satellite had ever tracked it down. It's situated in the Pacific Ocean, and no knowledge of it was ever known until the sea cyclone yesterday," Mr. Davenport paused and glanced at Chase. Chase's eye had a twinkle in them, which was always a little brighter and bigger when somebody said something he possessed knowledge of. "The cyclone had attracted many scientists and explorers alike, and it lead them to the discovery of the island. But research showed that the damage was recent, and its cause was the cyclone. The area is still too dangerous for further exploration into the island, so I'm sending in you three. Any sign of extreme danger, and you come back immediately. I don't want you to take any chances."

"Then why are you sending them?" questioned Leo.

"Because, Leo. How awesome would it be to gain knowledge of a mysterious, dark island which nobody else knows about?" he replied, excitement shining in his voice.

Leo thought about it for about three seconds. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go, get changed into your armor!"

"Mission suits."

"Whatever!"

Leo urged them to their capsules, and they hurriedly got in to their respective ones. A light flashed through each of the glass tubes, and, almost as quick as Bree's running, they were changed into their mostly black protective gear, or as they like to call them- mission suits.

"Alright. I've sent the co-ordinates to Chase. You guys can take my high-speed helicopter. Just land it safely." A couple of eye rolls targeted at Donald's over-possessiveness were taken place, before the bionic superheroes exited the lab through the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the island has any mysterious secrets of some sort?" Adam's voice traveled through his siblings' ears.<p>

"An island which had no record of its existence ever made was discovered because of a natural disaster, and according to reports it used to be a city. No, I don't think there's anything suspicious about it."

Chase rolled his eyes. Sarcasm directed towards the stupid questions of his siblings somehow made him feel a little better, knowing that he possessed more knowledge- and seemingly more common sense- than everyone else. Well, maybe that's how the world works. Being mean to others helps you overcome the sadness of someone being mean to you. It was an endless cycle, and not the most appreciated, but it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so everyone might as well go with it.

The hazel-eyed boy put his focus back to the front, where the sight of a highly damaged island met his eyes. He scanned the area for a clearing, and found one that wasn't to near the shore, nor too high up. He carefully guided the helicopter and landed it.

"We're here."

They looked around. There was nothing much to see, except for destruction, and an island full of that.

Adam and Bree stepped out first. They briefly examined their surroundings.

"It's all clear," signaled Bree.

"Are you sure there aren't any animals? Davenport will kill us if any creatures come and make the helicopter their home," Chase replied. He could have used his heat signature detector, except that sometimes he just forgot he had it.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chase! Now get your smart ass down here!"

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses,"

Chase looked one last time around him, and stepped out of the copter. He stared at the sight in front of him. It looked highly disturbing from up in the air, but up close it was even more disturbing.

"See anything?" Chase asked his siblings, while doing a little spying on his own.

"Nothing but debris everywhere. So far, I haven't even seen a single insect or animal," replied Bree.

"There's no fresh water anywhere either," answered Adam.

"That's strange..." Chase started. His siblings followed his gaze, which was hard on the ground. Chase bent down to his knees, and examined at what looked like a footprint. "There's no life anywhere, but there are footprints,"

He followed the tracks, which lead to more footprints, each of different kinds. They were leading inland.

"Maybe we'll have more luck if we go deeper. Come on," he ushered the two other super humans to follow him.

"You know what else is strange? There are no bodies, blood, bones or any remains either," noted Bree.

Chase looked around to confirm it, and it was true. There were no remains, and they had no idea to support if anyone, or anything, actually lived on the island, except for the footprints and the destroyed city.

He then adjusted his com set to give his first mission report.

"Mr. Davenport. Come in. Mr. Davenport?" _What the heck? _His siblings noticed the look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam, frowning.

"Guys, check your ear pieces. Are you getting any signal?" The confused looks the other two had after they checked confirmed his suspicions.

"We're cut off from the lab. Should be go back? You know, for safety," offered Adam.

"No. Just because we don't have Davenport or Leo to guide us, doesn't mean that we can't still complete the mission. We are bionic super humans, after all," Chase shared his optimism through defiance. "Let's just keep walking. Enter any intelligence into your voice recorders." Chase clutched at the voice recorder on his fist with his other hand.

Adam and Bree nodded. Chase knew what he was doing. He is mission leader, after all, right? They'll be alright, as long as they stick together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending. So, <strong>_**will**_** they be alright? Yes? No? Well, not to spoil it or anything, but this story would be boring if they **_**didn't**_** get in trouble :P Later!**


	2. The Mountain

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Personally, I don't really care about reviews, but I do care about the views. And here are the replies to your reviews-**

**tennisgirl77: Of course they aren't. xD Thanks! Here's your update.**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Thank you! That 'someday' will probably never come. But then again, sometimes Chase teases them too. :)**

**Lab Rats Fact: It was revealed, before the show aired, that our favorite bionic super humans are actually clones of other people. BAM! There you go! They were born out of cloning machines! They're clones of celebrities! But since they're now celebrities, what would Billy, Kelli and Spencer (from the LR world) think? :O Thoughts, thoughts.**

**Alright, now we have the star of the story, Chase, to do the disclaimer! -presses applaud button-**

**Chase: RissA15 doesn't own Lab Rats or any of its characters, including me. What she does own is the plot, and the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Venturing through an unknown island, which has probably went through an apocalypse, isn't as fun and adventurous as it sounds.<p>

Spiky brambles and thrones scratch you, pebbles and stones dig into your shoes, humidity and leaves frizzle your hair, and the dusty atmosphere stings your eyes. Fortunately, the threesome were not your ordinary teenage explorers. They were bionic. Meant to withstand conditions the normal human can't. Okay, so their mission suits helped with the thrones and pebbles part, but they still have a much better chance of survival.

Not that anything was actually _there_ that could possibly harm them. The island, as previously mentioned, as no life in sight. The only thing that could cause any damage is the debris, which hangs randomly on the trees and can fall on your head, crushing you. But that's where the use of bionics come in.

"Anything, Bree? Adam?" asked Chase.

"You mean besides the brambles, bushes, and nuts and bolts which keeps falling on me? Oh, just nothing." replied Bree, in a voice which hinted her annoyance.

"This is dumb. There's nothing here. The cyclone must have swept away everyone, now let's go!" answered Adam, boredom leaking his words.

"That isn't possible, Adam. There's no way the cyclone could have reached that mountain over there-" Chase pointed to the rather short mountain hidden in the mist. Or in this case, the dust. "And the people must have seen it coming, therefore they must have climbed up there. And that's where we're headed." he concluded.

"Ugh! We have to travel through this..." Bree's arms flew out to name the place by actions. "And climb all the way up _there_? That's totally gonna ruin my manicure!"

"Mine too!" Adam joined the protest. The others gave him a look. "What? Scratching dogs behind their ears totally ruins my nails!"

Chase stared at his siblings in utter astonishment. They were protesting against his orders, which could help find, and possibly save, the only life on this whole island. Not only that, but they were using selfish reasons as to why they couldn't!

Chase clenched his mouth shut, which he didn't realize was open. He pursed his lips before he opened them. And then he closed them again. He then scoffed, and continued walking forwards. He heard the complaining groans of his siblings, and held back the salty water which was threatening to burst out of his eyes.

No. They would only call him weak, and taunt him more. He couldn't take any more of that. A memory flashed into his mind.

_These guys just have a lot of flash. You are the glue which holds them together... You're flashglue!_

Mr. Davenport words echoed through his mind, giving him hope. Then he deciphered the negativity in them. And amusingly, it wasn't only for him this time.

First of all, Mr. Davenport kind of insulted his siblings by saying that they were just flashy, implying that they just had a couple of fancy powers, and possibly nothing beyond that. Second, he might also have attempted to say that the group would fall apart without him, meaning that Adam and Bree don't work well together. And lastly, he gave him a crappy nickname, which was used by his siblings to taunt him.

It was also the line which flashed through his mind when he was deciding whether or not to go on the mission alone.

"Chase... Are you crying?"

Chase couldn't analyze who the speaker was, and neither did he know he was quietly sobbing.

"No... I just... got a case of the hiccups," Chase tried to fake a hiccup. Keyword: tried. Instead, it came out more like he was choking. But they didn't question it. They never question it. Behind him, Bree raised an eyebrow and Adam grinned. His eyes had playful mischief in them.

"Boo!" came a voice from just behind Chase.

"Adam! What are you doing?!" asked an annoyed Chase.

"Scaring helps get rid of the hiccups."

Chase turned to face his brother. "Adam, I have super senses. It's almost impossible to scare me," he explained.

"Well, your hiccups are gone, aren't they?" pointed Adam.

"Yes. But my senses still detected your movements," argued Chase.

"Well, have your senses detected that we've reached the base of the mountain?" interrupted Bree, directing her gaze towards the end of the path. Chase rolled his eyes. "Come on," was all he said, holding back his smart-assed reply.

"Just like that? No safety gear?" questioned Bree. Chase rolled his eyes again.

"There's a path right there," he irritably gestured towards a path beginning at the corner of the hill. There was, in fact, a path there. It was barely visible with all the leaves, bushes and debris covering it. "We just have to move some of the debris off so we can walk on it."

Saying that, he raised his arm and began to clear some of the destroyed objects. Adam got his cue, and he began to lift and throw the debris around randomly.

"Watch it, Adam! You nearly threw my head off from my neck!" complained Bree, who was dodging Adam's boulder-throws.

Meanwhile, Chase discovered that they had cleared off most of wreckage enough to walk through it.

"Hey, you guys! Come on!" Chase called out to his siblings. Adam had made his way to the remains he had already thrown, and started tossing them away too. He halted once his brother had signaled them to come.

Bree took one glance up to the top of the mountain and her shoulders drooped down. "Coming," she finally said after hesitating.

The journey to the top was okay enough. The higher they went, the rubble lessened, and so did the foul dust and scent of... Ahem, death.

"Are we there yet?" came Bree's voice.

"No." was the reply, given irritably by her younger brother.

"Then when are we going to reach there? Can I super speed ahead?"

"Well, if you want-"

There was a gush of wind which interrupted his reply. He sighed.

"Are we there yet?" came his older brother's voice.

Chase was about to groan and tell him off in frustration, when he heard something.

"Do you hear that?" he asked his brother.

"Hear what?"

Chase took his reply as a negative answer, and he activated his super hearing by pushing his hair behind his ear. The sound was had a beat to it, reverberation ringing through his ears. Something instrumental...

Music, he concluded. It was music. And the more they walked, the louder it was. It was all very strange.

_People_. It had to be people. Only real, live people could create such a tune.

Theories and hope gathered up inside of Chase. By now, Adam had too heard the sound, and they were etching closer to it by every second that passed. Bree must have already reached there. All they had to do now was figure out what the music was, find Bree and rescue the people there.

It appeared to be easy enough. If they don't run into any trouble, they might reach home later this day, and be the first ones to discover life on this seemingly uninhabited island.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go- the second chapter! See you next time. :)<strong>


	3. The Lab

**Hey! I'm back with yet another chapter! This has got to be the fastest updating story I've written. Anyway, it's shout-out time!**

**BillyUngerLover: Thank you, I agree. Yes, his hair is amazing. I wrote negative things about his hair if the opposite person's point of view. I personally think his hair is great. It's his signature style, yet it is ridiculed on the show, thus I had to add that. The only thing that wasn't made fun of about him were his eyes, so I could only write about his eyes.**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Yep. ;P And yes, I knew the that. XD Did you that the pairing of Marcus/Leo and the fake name of future Leo are the same? (Meo/Meo)? :D**

**daphrose: It's for a good reason. You'll see later. I promise that things will get a little more, hehehe, *evil* later on. xD**

**tennisgirl77: Your question will soon be solved. Thanks! :)**

**The daily LR fact will be at the end. :) Bree?**

**Bree: RissA15 doesn't own Lab Rats. She only owns the plot and the OCs of this story.**

* * *

><p>Things were bad. Really, really bad.<p>

Leo knew that the moment Adam, Bree and Chase stopped talking. The very second they landed on the island, the signal from the lab to their comm sets had been cut off entirely. They now had no way of connecting with them.

"Chase? Can you hear me? Hello?" Big D had made various attempts to revive the signal, but they all came to no avail. "Adam? Bree? Is anyone there?!" It seemed like those awful dreams we have when we're all alone in a dark room and there's no one with us. You keep calling out names, but nobody answers.

Except in this predicament, the 'dark room' was the lab, and Leo had Big D as company. Although he wished Adam, Bree and Chase were there with him.

"This is bad. None of them are answering! I can't send a message to them through my satellite either!" Big D had been really tense. They had been trying to connect with them for the past thirty minutes. Keyword: trying.

"Have you tried updating Chase's software like the time when they were taken away by Douglas?" Leo pitched in. He was right there throughout the day, helping Big D. But till now, all their efforts had gone to waste.

"Leo- that's a great idea! I'll try it right now," he hurried to the cyber desk and began to type really fast on the keyboard. It seemed as if the keyboard was shaking because of the hurried typing. Suddenly, he retracted his hands from the keyboard.

"His chip blocked me out."

Leo's eyes widened, whereas Big D's eyes narrowed.

"He blocked you out?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not sure. I know Chase will never block me out if it's an emergency..." he explained. "I might have violated some security codes that Douglas programmed into his chip."

"So, what you're saying is... You can't reach his chip? What about Adam and Bree?" Big D took a quick glance to the computer screen.

"Turns out, if one chip blocks out somebody, all of them copy the action," he replied in fake enthusiasm.

Leo groaned and plopped down on a nearby chair. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. All we can do is keep trying,"

Leo straightened up, a determined look in his eyes. "No. You know what? I think we should pay a little visit to this island."

"Leo, no. It's too dangerous." Leo was about to interrupt, when he continued. "Besides, that island has now been voted as off-limits. Even if we wanted, we couldn't go. That area is heavily guarded by sea patrol, and even they don't venture off there. The government is taking strict action so that no one can go into the island or get out of it, if it's populated, until the scientists researching it find some information with their satellites."

Leo's determination wore off.

"So- you mean Adam, Bree and Chase are trapped?"

"Yes. Until then, we can do nothing but wait for the signal to be reconnected."

* * *

><p>Things were quiet in the lab. Apart from the occasional beeping from the computer systems, there wasn't a sound to be heard.<p>

The team had been on their mission for two hours now. They had lost contact with them throughout all this time. Tension was practically floating in the air. Davenport hadn't stopped staring at his computer screen for... A lot of time, now. Leo hadn't bothered to take notice of any time other than the hours his cousins were missing.

Suddenly, a thought invaded his mind, leading to its vocalization.

"Big D, why do you think the signal was disconnected?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be the government banning every foreign signal, or the fact that the comm sets weren't applicable in recently discovered places." replied Mr. Davenport, finally directing his vision towards something else than the glowing screen in front of him.

"You know, I've got a strange feeling that it isn't either of those," Leo said, after a short pause.

"Why?"

Leo got up from his chair at the Mission Specialist desk and walked over to the cyber desk. Then, he pulled up a holographic view of the island.

"You see, it says right here that the government is actually encouraging scientists all over the world to do research on it via their satellites or cameras. And comm sets don't have that feature."

"You know, Leo... You're right. Something else is blocking the signal." Mr. Davenport responded. He got up from his chair and face Leo.

Leo grinned. He could finally see determination and hope through his step-father's features.

"...And we're going to find out what it is."

* * *

><p>Bree couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

Music, people. Music, people, dancing. Music, people, dancing and food.

The entire population of the island was right here, on top of the mountain, just like Chase said. She now felt kind of bad that she had acted like a brat, but Chase and Adam could deal with that, right? Like, that's how siblings work, right?

Of course. And they'd all be happy that they finally found real, live human beings so full of joy even after that huge sea cyclone which destroyed the city. She wonders why, though. Shouldn't they all be dismayed that their homes were destroyed? Maybe they're just trying to keep their hopes up. Hoping some heroes will come and rescue them.

Those heroes were the three of them. And she had thought that they should give up and go back home. Go back home and leave all the poor people to stay on this mountain, in the slightly chilly air, the very moment taking away food and water.

She was plagued by guilt.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy slightly taller than her, with icy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had the most charming smile, and seemingly perfect white teeth.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he asked her, politeness clutching his words.

"Oh... okay," Bree couldn't help but grin.

As he grabbed her hand and they started dancing, her guilt washed away.

She had forgotten all about her brothers and the investigate and rescue mission. She had noticed the twinkle in the boy's eyes, but couldn't distinguish if it was mischievous, or filled with joy.

The boy had asked about her name, and she had given it to him. He said it was a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. It was cliche, but charming. He gave his name to her. _Rylie._

He asked her about her strange clothing. He concluded she must be foreign. She replied positively.

Not a single thought was given as to where her brothers were, or when they were going to reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. :)<strong>

**Lab Rats Fact: The song that Adam, Chase and Marcus played in their first band practice in the episode 'Concert In A Can', was 'Paradise City' by Guns 'N Roses. I identified it. XD**

**See you all next time!**


	4. The People

**Woo, I'm updating fast! I guess I'm addicted. :D An update a day keeps the roaring minions away. XD**

**tennisgirl77: Keep guessing! And thanks!**

**daphrose: You'll find out pretty soon. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks! I love your guessing. :)**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**So... Adam?**

**Adam: RissA15 doesn't own Lab Rats or me and my family. She only owns the plot and OCs of this story.**

**Um... I think Lab Rats includes you and your family.**

**Adam: Oh, right. Thought you were talking about those white mice. Now it's a little less confusing.**

**Okay then... Now, without further ado-**

**Adam: Haha, you said 'ado'.**

**As I was saying... chapter 4: The People!**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. They had found life! Actual living <em>life<em>!

There was some kind of celebration going on. Adam didn't get it- who celebrates after they nearly died? Oh, that's right. They almost died, but they lived. So that's why they must be celebrating. Of course.

Suddenly, his eye caught something beautiful, lovely and luring.

"Food!" he cried, and rushed over to the huge buffet table full of food.

His brother, Chase, seemed more hesitant and took more time to take it all in. Adam didn't pay attention, though- he'd be lured in by the food, too. Maybe.

"Adam, get back here!" Chase shouted to be heard over the music. Adam really didn't want to leave his food. Chase could come here. Besides, it could have been another person who sounds exactly like Chase calling for another Adam- after all, the music was so loud.

Finally, Chase got enough sense to realize that trying to get his brother away from food was like trying to cut metal with scissors and walked over to Adam.

"Adam, we need to find Bree. I've scanned the place yet I can't find her anywhere," Adam suddenly stopped stuffing food into his mouth and and started paying attention to Chase. But that was until two people carried a giant turkey onto the table.

"You know what? I think she's hiding in that turkey. I'll go check-"

"_Adam_! This is serious! She could be in trouble!"

"She's a bionic superhuman with a black belt in martial arts and super speed. I don't think she could be in trouble."

"Whatever- we have to find her. Now come on!"

Instead of waiting for a reply, Chase dragged Adam into the dancing crowd. There weren't a lot of people, about fifty at the most. Suddenly someone grabbed Chase's arm. Before either of them knew what was happening, the were pulled back into the dancing crowd's circular formation by a highly over-weight man. They were pulled from each other and tossed around by dancing people, who wouldn't give them a chance to escape from the various grasps.

After a few startled cries from the distinct and unfamiliar people, the music finally stopped, and the two brothers almost collapsed due to the shock of it all.

"How can... Anyone... Dance-" Adam took in a gasp of air before continuing, "-so _much_?!"

"Okay... Now that that's... finally over, we have to go... find Bree!" Chase croaked out between pants.

Adam and Chase both took a look around once. The 'dance floor' was merely open ground, and it was surrounded by tiny huts. The open ground had some patterns drawn on it. There seemed to be enough food to go around for everyone, even after Adam ate at least a fifth of it. It appeared as they were all living in peace and harmony.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Chase started.

"Yeah. It looks like those people knew that the cyclone was going to hit them,"

"Why were they even _celebrating_? 'Oh yay, let's just celebrate the downfall of our city!'" Chase mimicked them with heavy sarcasm.

All of a sudden, he narrowed his eyes and the amusement in them faded. The taller brother noticed this change in his sibling and he too narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" It was pretty rare when he asked this. At least it was rare that he didn't add a joke after it.

"Do you... do you see that hole hidden behind the big boulder over there?" His brother directed his vision to Chase's sightings.

"Yeah. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know... But we're going to find out." Chase had a curious, yet confident look on his face. "Adam, help me move this boulder,"

"...Or I can do it myself."

"Right,"

The stronger of the two walked over to the boulder which was supposedly hiding a cave of some sort. Without a moment of hesitation, he reached his arms out, grabbed the boulder, and tossed it out of the way with ease. Luckily, everyone else by now had gone back into their huts. It wouldn't matter anyway, as they would have to use their bionics some time or another to save them.

Adam took a step inside the cave.

"Hello!" he shouted, his voice echoing before dying out.

Chase made his way to the cave. He took a look inside. Travelling into it, he suddenly gave out a loud gasp.

"What happened?" his brother asked.

"There's a... Hole of some sort down here. It leads downwards," Adam decided to venture in and see for himself. He picked up a small rock, and threw it in. For a few seconds, no sound was heard. Then, a barely audible 'thud' went out.

"It's pretty deep. Let's see if there's something we can use to climb in," Chase said.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're going to climb into that thing? What about finding Bree?" his brother objected.

"Well, she's no where around here, so she must be down there."

Adam held his gaze towards his younger brother for a second, before accepting his decision. When he broke his gaze, his eyes abruptly caught something at the far corner of the hole.

"What's that?" he squinted his eyes at it. Chase followed his look.

It was a ladder.

"That's our way down."

* * *

><p>The perpendicular pathway towards the bottom of the hole was dusty and ratty, yet it seemed used. The two super human teens had now been climbing down for about four minutes, and it was very tiring for both of them.<p>

"How much longer is this thing?" called out an annoyed Adam to his brother, who was a few steps lower than him.

Chase scanned the tunnel before replying, "About thirty more feet. If we get down faster, we can get there in an approximate of 12.8 seconds."

"That's all the motivation I need. Look out below!"

Chase turned his face back up, only to be face be the bottom of Adam's shoes. He quickened his pace to avoid being hit by the sole of his fast moving feet. Suddenly, a loud creak echoed through the tunnel. The ladder tilted.

"Um... Adam? I think we're going to fa-!" Chase was interrupted by his own screaming. His brother also joined him in the scream fest.

The ground came fast at them, and all they could do now was brace for the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, cliffie! Where does this tunnel lead to? You'll have to wait and find out!<strong>

**I hope you look forward to the next update tomorrow, Chapter 5: The Arena! See you next time!**


	5. The Arena

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Sorry for the late update, but last night's party made me get up at two in the afternoon. XD**

**tennisgirl77: Sorry for that, and thanks! :D**

**daphrose: Probably. XD It was pretty predictable, since the chapter's name itself is 'The Arena'. :)**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Exactly! :d Thank you! I won't panic, but I shall point out that you said 'chased'. I like gorillas. He probably won't maul me. Probably. Maybe he's *chasing* me to hug me. XD**

**Okay, now! I guess... Leo? He's not in this chapter, but... eh.**

**Leo: RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns this plot and the OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THUD<strong>_

Groans were emitted from the bionic brothers.

"Oh no... I can't feel my legs!" cried the older one, desperately squeezing his feet. "I think I've broken them!"

"Those are _my_ legs, weirdo!" complained his younger sibling. Sometimes his brother could be really irritatingly dumb.

"Oh, so they are,"

Chase got up and dusted himself.

"I wonder how much we fell," he asked himself as he scanned the ladder. Suddenly, a surprised 'oh' came from him.

"What? We fell from twenty feet above?"

"No... We fell two feet," confirmed Chase, the emotion of stupidity clear in his voice. "The ladder broke off right where your hand was, so you fell about five feet."

There was an awkward pause. Then, as the whole incident never happened, both the boys started looking around. They were in a tunnel path, and just a few meters ahead of them was a door.

All of a sudden, Chase's super hearing caught something.

"Do you hear that?" he asked his brother, even though he was pretty sure he didn't.

"Hear what? More music?"

"No... It sounds like... It can't be,"

"What? What is it? Do you hear your imaginary girlfriend calling you?" Adam joked. Chase glared at his brother. He could just never stop, could he? Sometimes he wishes that they were aware of how he felt. Then again, other times tell him how he'd be ridiculed instead of understood. He knew he could be a little mean to his siblings, but that was only when they insulted him first. Besides, they humored his flaws a lot more than he did. If they would stop, he would stop. End of cycle.

Chase inched closer towards the door. Adam got the hint that it was serious and trailed quietly behind. The closer they got, the louder the sound was.

"It sounds like someone... No, a lot of people cheering,"

"They have a cheerleading team here? If they do, I'm trying out! Oh, but if Bree wants try out, it's perfectly fine." The events of the last cheer tryouts at Mission Creek High were still fresh in Adam's mind. His sister was more important than any cheer team. Although, counting the times she'd make fun of him did affect his decision by a little. He could never hate her, they were a team. That would create depressions between them, which he really didn't want. He'd rather be miserable with their taunts than turn against them. He just teased them because they made him feel stupid. If they would stop, he would stop. End of cycle.

Meanwhile, Chase ignored his brother. His hand was now hovering right above the wooden door's handle. Then, very carefully, he twisted the handle and the door opened by a small creak.

Cheers, shouts, talking, screaming all banged against their eardrums. This place was absolutely ginormous. It could have been the size of a football field. There were about hundreds of people, sitting on poorly-made bleachers behind a questionable safety net. There was a giant banner on the wall behind the bleachers. On it, written in big, bold blue letters were the words 'Arena'. In the middle was a large stage, about four feet tall. On that stage were two people.

Adam and Chase's eyes widened, their mouths dropped to the floor. One of them people was a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was their sister, Bree. The boy was in one corner of the stage, Bree in another opposite to him.

"Bree?!" Chase exclaimed.

"What's she doing up there?" his brother asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon enough," Chase glanced at a man standing beside the stage, ready to crash a gong.

* * *

><p>The man banged the gong, and crowd cheered even more. Almost everyone in the crowd were chanting his name. No one was cheering for her.<p>

Bree didn't know what was happening. She didn't have time to analyze what had happened in the past few minutes. First, Rylie had invited her to dance. Then, they had been led by various people down a series of stairs. What had occurred next? Oh, right- they had entered a room. It was a very large room, full of bleachers and complete with a stage. It wasn't fair to call it a ring, as it had no safety wires on the edges. She had been confused. There was a huge audience, and it seemed as if they were all glaring at her. She knew they weren't glaring at Rylie, because he was smirking. They had led them up on the stage. She wasn't told anything- apart from the fact that this place was known as the Arena. She didn't know why she was there or what she was supposed to do.

She just wished she wouldn't have ditched her brothers. She needs them there with her, so she could at least have a little confidence. Not like they never undermined her confidence before. Chase always shone his 'superiority' over them, and Adam always criticized her choice in boys. She knew that Adam was just trying to bring her to her senses, as her previous relationships never really worked out before, but it was still annoying. It's rue, she makes fun of both them, but that's only because they are truly irritating. It's not like they never make fun of her because of her girly habits. They annoy her to no ends with their pranks always backfiring on to her. So that should give her a right for a little payback, shouldn't it? If they would stop, she would stop. End of cycle.

Suddenly, she saw that she was face to face and up close with Rylie. She snapped out of her thoughts. He had a mean, menacing smirk on his face. The one she didn't like on a boy. Her eyes glanced towards his hands, which were now folded into fists. By impulse, she dodged the punch he threw at her.

She narrowed her eyes. So _that_'swhat all this this was about. Curving her lips into a smirk that looked just as dangerous as his, she did a roundhouse kick to his feet. Surprised, he dropped to the ground and the crowd was silenced. Then, they started roaring.

As Rylie got back up on his feet, still a little alarmed, Bree had already positioned herself into a fighting stance she had used many-a-times before. In training, on missions; she was familiar with it and anyone who had met her sparring skills before knew this was a threatening position.

All of a sudden, someone called her name.

"Over here!"

She turned towards the owner of the voice. It was her brother, Chase, accompanied by Adam.

"Look out!" cried Adam. Her expression changed from surprise to confusion.

Before she knew what was happening, her cheek was stinging like hell. She turned towards her opponent, who had gotten back up. He was sneering at her. She gladly returned one of her own.

Suddenly, she saw both her brothers leaping on to the stage. Adam looked as if he could murder a giant, and Chase looked like he wanted to snap Rylie's neck in half. Speaking of Rylie, he had now turned towards her brothers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adam's eyes turning red.

Rylie dropped to the ground, groaning in pain as Adam's heat vision died out. The side of his short had a hole burned in it and you could see the burn forming on his skin. When he made an effort to get back up, Chase was ready with his force field ball and shot it at him.

The audience was in pure shock. The guy they all were rooting for was currently unconscious and suffering from long-lasting bruises, while they had just seen two humans use some kind of super powers to bring him down.

Bree took one look at the crowd and knew there was no getting out of this easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure. Maybe it was. Oh no, what's going to happen now?! They've exposed their bionics! :O And ooh, some cracks are forming in their bond, for sure!<strong>

**Lab Rats Fact: Did you know that the Season 4 mission suits are white? And that they move to the Davenport Bionic Academy in the ne****xt season?**

**See you next time for Chapter 6: The Escape!**


	6. The Escape

**So sorry for the late update! I haven't been on my computer recently because my keyboard ran out of batteries... That, and I've been having a pretty bad start into the New Year. :( I also wrote about 600 words, forgot to save it, and the Internet became slow so I had to refresh only to lose EVERYTHING. Anyway, it's shout-out time!**

**tennisgirl77: I really don't wanna give away anything, so I'm not going to comment on that... . Really? I kind of like the change. I prefer black over white any day, but the last time the mission suits changed was season 2. I need variety! xD**

**daphrose: I promise the amount of "primitiveness" this tribe has will be explained soon, if not later. No, no, no! That's where you got it wrong! People didn't think it was uninhabited, it seemed to show every kind of proof that it is inhabited. The destroyed city was a major. They just weren't sure if it was safe. :3 Imagine: an island that was never there before suddenly pops up out of nowhere, carrying a destroyed city. Inhabited? Yes. Safe? Probably not... c: You'll find out what happens in this chapter. I had the EXACT same reaction! Except I went to my best friend and screamed extremely loudly, "SURRENDER TO THE WHITE LIGHT!". XD Except I got a few glares as instead of a youth group, we were on our way to a funeral. O_O Again, sorry for the late update...**

**Any who! Davenport? Come up here, old man!**

**Mr. Davenport: Excuse me, old?**

**Just get on with it...**

**Mr. Davenport: Fine. RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns this plot and her OCs.**

* * *

><p>The crowd gasped.<p>

Who wouldn't? They just viewed a slightly- okay, very spectacular usage of unknown superhuman powers.

_Great. We blew it. _Even though Chase knew they were going to reveal their bionics some way or another, he never expected it to be like this.

"Adam! Chase!" Chase's thoughts were short-lived, as he felt his sister envelope him in a hug, shortly repeating the action with Adam.

"Did we just..." Adam started.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Bree answered for him.

Suddenly, the youngest brother's eyes caught some movement within the audience. A few of the guards standing near the entrance were beginning to hold up their... Rifles?

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt the discussion but- _look out_!" His siblings' eyes were wandered to him in confusion, but before they could ask what happened, Chase threw up a force field around them. A few bullets bounced off its walls. The crowd gasped again, as his force field flickered away and his arms lowered.

"Monsters! Get them!" Th guards re-loaded their rifles and started to charge after them.

That was all that was needed for the trio to dash away.

"What do you know- they speak English!" Adam joked to lighten the moment. His siblings grinned a little and they headed for the only unguarded door left. All of a sudden, guards jumped from the sides and blocked their only exit. The teens halted.

"Now what?!" Adam and Bree looked and Chase. Of course, they only need him when in peril.

"Uh, I-" Chase was saved from being lowered in respect by his siblings by the sound of a hatch being unlatched. Chase's super sensitive ears detected movement from within that hatch, so he turned his head towards it. There was a girl, age unidentifiable as only her head was peeking out from the small opening. She squeezed her hand out and ushered them towards her.

Chase directed his siblings attention towards the girl.

"You think we can trust her?" Chase raised a doubt.

"We're surrounded by armed guards. I think our main priority is getting out of this room," Bree shoved the doubt down.

"Right! Let's just hope Chase doesn't creep her out and scare her away!" Adam laughed. For once, Bree supported Chase in glaring at their older brother. A bullet zoomed past the oldest sibling's head, missing him by a mere centimeter or two, tugged down his grin and widened his eyes. "Maybe we should go now,"

"I second that," Bree grabbed both her brothers' hands and super sped to the hatch. The girl inside squirmed deeper in to give space to them. Bree went in first, followed by Adam, and lastly Chase who was protecting the rest with a force field.

"Close it!"

"What?" Chase turned towards the sound. It was the first time the girl had spoken something.

"Did you fail to comprehend English? I said close the hatch!" She pointed towards the guards running towards their small escape exit.

Chase caught the hint an started to latch the door of the opening back in, securing it with some stones. Then he started crawling through the tunnel with his siblings and the girl ahead of him. Soon, all their eyes detected light from the end of the tunnel. The ceiling was scratching at their head and the pebbles on the floor were clawing into their knees, but they knew they had to make it.

All of a sudden, loud banging was heard from the beginning of the tunnel. The guards were trying to get in.

"I don't get it, we left them alone! What do they want with us?" Bree asked the girl.

Even though Chase knew that Bree knew what they were in for, she just had to ask. Of course it wasn't something good, like a feast- as to what Adam would think, but it was probably more negative. Maybe they would stuff them first and then eat them. Maybe they were cannibals. Who knows? After all, this girl could be leading them straight into a trap. He didn't know why, but Chase had some uncertain feelings for this girl. One look couldn't really decide if she was worth trusting or not, they were risking their lives upon her after all. She had curly, short blonde hair which she had kept up in a bun and brown eyes. He really hadn't took notes on her looks this whole time, to be honest.

Each second tore away their patience and their curiosity for something they already know became higher. The dreaded truth had to come some time.

Finally, the girl turned her head and rested her elbows on the ground, slightly bruising them as she opened her mouth.

"They want to sacrifice you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I told myself that no matter how shitty or short this chapter turns out, I just have to post it today, otherwise I'm never gonna get back on schedule. o now, I'll be updating every TWO days, that means the next update comes day after tomorrow. Have fun waiting. :)<strong>

**See you later!**


	7. The Introduction

**Here it is, as promised! Welcome to the seventh chapter: The Introduction! This is my first fanfic to actually pass the sixth chapter. XD**

**daphrose: Thanks! I guess you'll get to know what they're like sooner or later. How they discovered guns, why they were dancing, why they had an arena inside a mountain. You know what makes your sentence ironic? You used the words 'boy' and 'girl' in the same sentence, which doesn't apply to irony or anything else, for that matter. xD Hi!**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Thanks! Here's your on-time update! :)**

**P.S. I noticed I forgot the LR Fact in the last chapter, sorry! Now, who's left? Mysterious girl?**

**Mysterious Girl: RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns this plot and her OCs, including me.**

* * *

><p>Adam stared at the girl. Sacrifice? What? They were simply trying to investigate the island. Rescuing wasn't really their plan in the first place, but it seemed a little heartless to just leave them there after their whole city was destroyed by a sea cyclone.<p>

He hadn't understood much about the island other than the people was kind of crazy and cruel, but then again, he was just there for the heavy lifting.

Of course, he has pride in the part he plays on the team, but sometimes it just seems as Bree and Chase are the ones who actually understand the mission and take part in it, he's just there to burn stuff or lift. It's true, he gets credit, but sometimes it seems as if he's getting credit for something he doesn't deserve.

"Why are they trying to sacrifice us?" Chase asked.

"They think all things unnatural deserve to be sacrificed as they'll come to earth as better people in their next life," the girl answered without turning back.

"How exactly are they going to sacrifice us?" Bree inquired.

"Well, I don't think you'd really want to know how you're going to die."

His sister was silenced after that. Adam didn't really think they had a good reason for these sacrifices- they were already good people, but they were seen as freaks in the commoner's eyes.

"Why'd you help us?" This question was hovering in the oldest bionic's mind for quite some time now, so he had decided to voice it.

"Why'd I help you? 'Cause I was there. I saw everything. You were trying to protect your... Sister? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's your sister, you have that sibling resemblance."

Finally, they had reached the end of the tunnel. No one had really kept track of time, the sun had already rose. That means this was their second day here. They had left yesterday afternoon, and apparently they hadn't had any sleep. They had also stayed a night away from their capsules.

The sun was shining not too high nor too low, which probably meant it was a few hours away from noon. The leaves on the trees cast shadows on the ground, the branches danced in the breeze. It seemed like the perfect example of a perfect day.

There was also no debris within eyesight, which probably meant they were on the other side of the island.

"What's your name, anyway?" Chase decided to ask.

"Fledge. Yours?"

"Fledge? That's a funny name. My name's Chase. That's Adam and that's Bree."

"Funny name? Your name is a verb."

"At least my name doesn't rhyme with 'hedge'." Chase muttered under his breath. Adam wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't standing near his brother.

"Does it... stand for anything?" Bree questioned.

"It's my middle name. People call each other by their middle names here."

"So what's your first name?" Adam piped out.

"Sabrina. But don't call me that, it would be incredibly weird for me."

"Okay... Fledge. I like it." Sabrina- ahem, _Fledge_ smiled a little.

* * *

><p>Donald was extremely tired. And he looked like it too. His eyes were a little bloodshot, his hair was ruffled and there were creases on his forehead. He seemed to have aged ten years in one night.<p>

He was worried. Three of his children- if he could call them his children- were missing. They had spent a night without their capsules on an island without any connection outside the boundaries of it.

And the worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it.

Leo didn't look much more like a sight for sore eyes than his step dad did. He had stayed up all night listing suggestion after suggestion of how they could get a connection to them, or even better, get them off the damn island.

Apparently, geologists had temporarily named the island 'Subject 6011' for no exact reason other than lack of creativity. Donald knew that because he was friends with some of them.

For now, all he cared about was finding his three children. The bionic team which had been swallowed up by 'Subject 6011'.

Tasha had tried to calm her husband and child by coaxing them and even giving them short massages on their tense shoulders. She herself was very concerned about her step-children, but her psychology was to stay calm no matter what.

Eddy had been shut off due to some very rude and pessimistic comments, otherwise she would have exploded herself.

Right now, the family of three were dining in the kitchen area of the Great Room. If you could call staring at your food in deep thought and teary eyes 'dining'.

All of a sudden, Leo gave out a cry of despair, walked over to the sofa and face-planted into it. Quiet sobs could be heard, yet the adults knew it would be better to just give him some space.

At one point, Donald realized that Adam, Bree and Chase's safety was in threat even more because Krane or Douglas may find out that the family had been broken down. This piece of realization didn't really make his situation any better. Finally he gave a sigh and ate his first bite of food. Tasha saw some hope in this. Maybe they'll finally gain what was lsot in the family again- even if the numbers had been reduced. She didn't want to be negative, but then again, it was uncertain if the trio were still alive or not- even if they had only been gone for one day.

"They're bionic. They'll live." Tasha assured her husband and son. She didn't fully believe her words, though. After all, that island didn't exactly have a safe stamp on it yet. All they could do now was hope. Even if they had to keep their negativity bottled up even though it was killing them.

Sometimes we just have to learn to live with the bitterness, as we know we cannot make it any sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Not super-proud of it, since I typed this up in literally thirty minutes, but it's above 900 words, so I'm okay with it. I finished this just before going to sleep, so I'm extremely tired. Sorry if it seems rushed. :p<strong>

**As I said before, this takes place between 'Taken' and 'Three Minus Bree', so 'Spike Fright' HASN'T come out yet. There can be a girl who looks exactly like Sabrina and shares the same name. Anyway, she's being called by her middle name, so it doesn't matter. At least I hope it doesn't...**

**Anyways, see you day after tomorrow with yet another update! :D**


	8. The Guide

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for being late (again), but it's getting really hard to update. Test season is arriving and I'm extremely bad at time management. Plus, my internet is acting up, so sometimes when I try to save what I've written, the connection is lost and I have to start over from where I left. :( Anyway, it's here now!**

**tennisgirl77: Thanks! **

**daphrose: You'll be learning much more about them. :) Thanks!**

**So... I guess we'll just have to go back to Chase. **

**Chase: RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns this plot and her OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chase looked ahead at the vast forest which looked like it hadn't even been touch by the cyclone. He had a lot of questions to ask this girl, but he sure as hell didn't know where he was going to start. Why was the island never spotted before the cyclone? Why were her people celebrating and why did they have an arena inside a mountain? Why did they even <em>have <em>an arena? How far were they in technology? Were they connected to the world outside the island in any way at all? Where were they going now?

Questions, questions without answers were the ones Chase hated the most.

"So... Where did you come from?" asked Fledge. "I mean, I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen people like you before."

"Well, we're from Mission Creek, California. Don't mind, but we have a lot of questions to ask you too." Bree voiced her younger brother's thoughts.

"Like?"

"Like how on Earth was this island invisible before that cyclone?" The brunette girl crossed her arms as the question was obvious. Which it probably was. The blonde gave a long sigh before parting her lips.

"Some things are better unanswered for outsiders like you."

The siblings groaned. Chase knew they weren't going to get anything out of her any time soon. Besides, he was exhausted and he was also pretty sure Adam and Bree were too, so why waste energy on getting something out of this girl?

"You have no right to groan. I don't see you explaining how you shot lasers out of your eyes," she gave a pointed look towards Adam, "or how you made that blue force out of your hands." she gave the same look directed at me. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you started making a second cyclone right now." She imitated the look again, this time in Bree's direction.

"Actually..." Bree started.

"I knew it."

"So if we tell you about us, you'll tell us about this island?" Adam suggested.

"Maybe."

"Okay, then. We won't tell you anything about us." Fledge stopped and started to think.

"Fine. But let's get shelter first. It won't be long before they find us,"

Of course, they had to find shelter first. Food and water come second. Humans can survive without food for months and water for a week, but if another cyclone hits, they probably weren't going to make it out alive. Besides, the danger of being bitten by insects (if there were any) or being hunted down by animals (they still haven't seen a single one till now), was higher than the risk of not finding any food or water. No one said a word while they searched. Chase scanned the surroundings, but till now, there was no fairly safe place the could rest till tomorrow. Finally, they were near the shore.

"I don't think we should go any further to search, going near the ocean won't be such a good idea,"

"You're right. Let's just try to build something, and fast- the sun is starting to set."

Chase handed out jobs to everyone. Fledge found him a little bossy, as did his siblings, but only they knew that he was mission leader and is the most intelligent person on the planet. Adam and Bree also knew that Chase was just pretending to give out orders, when he was actually signalling them to get some stuff from the helicopter. So after the eldest two of the group were out of vision, Bree super sped herself and Adam away to the helicopter, where they picked up food, water and some other material they would need. The helicopter was too cramped to fit four people inside for the night, and they couldn't possibly go all the way to the other side of the island.

That meant Chase and Fledge were left to themselves. The brunet was stiff and alert, just because he learnt what happens when you trust too easily. The blonde had noticed this, but she didn't really question it. Silence took over the two, and it was deafening. Finally, Fledge decided that it was enough.

"So... What's your middle name?" Chase raised her eyebrow at her. "It's getting kind of weird only knowing your first name. I mean, it's weird for me."

"I don't have one." he replied.

"You don't have a middle name?" it was her turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Well, I do but I would prefer if you wouldn't call me by it."

"What is it?"

"Jonathan."

Sabrina paused before speaking. "It doesn't really suit you," she studied him closely, "I think I'll go by calling you Chase."

"Thanks...?"

"And what are your siblings' middle names?"

"Adam's is Charles," she giggled, "and Bree's is Justice.*"

Suddenly, his super hearing caught the noise of a gush of wind, not too far away. He figured it must have been Adam and Bree returning with the material they need. He was right, a few seconds later, his siblings stepped out of the bushes and stood in front of them with scarps of metal, some food, water bottles and some weapons.

"And as usual, Chase doesn't do a thing but boss us around!" Adam lightheartedly joked. If only he had known that his slapstick humor had just took a stab to his brother's heart. Chase didn't take notice of when he got so sensitive, but somehow it had happened. He couldn't help it, a lump was making its way up his throat. He didn't know why, he was stronger than that! He was much, much stronger than that. Then why has his heart weakened so much in the past few months? What happened to him? The last thing he wanted to do was snap and do something horrible to his family... Or maybe even this girl.

* * *

><p>"I'm your leader, I lead, I don't boss you around!"<p>

"Yeah, whatever nerd." Bree snapped at him. Her brother was really getting on her nerves. First he does nothing but order them around, and then he tries to defend himself! If only he had known the pain she went through. Being constantly underestimated by her stupid brothers, being the free taxi service, all the things she does, and not a single word of thanks! Sure, Davenport gives her credit sometimes, but in the end all she's there for is being the transportation. Well, it really is what is is. Adam has abilities which mainly provide offense, Chase has an option for attacking or defending, but he mostly chooses the latter, and she's there for the manipulation job. Lately, they've been inconsiderate of her needs, and all she wishes to do is be normal so she doesn't have to go on another stupid mission.

Chase groaned and his shoulders slumped as he shook his head.

"'Leader'? What do mean by _leader_?" questioned Fledge.

"Oh, right, she doesn't know yet." Adam cleared, "Well, Sa- Fledge," he corrected himself, "I guess you'll find out when you tell us more about this island." Decent negotiating coming from him. He crossed his arms, and so did Bree and Chase as they faced Fledge. Even though he was missing some buttons on his remote control, Bree knew that her elder brother could be smart sometimes. Very few times. Rarely. But he could, so it should be left there.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote #1: On Bree's old Wiki page, her middle name was Justice. It shows that she doesn't have one now, but I needed one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Believe me, I have everything planned out word to word for this story, but I've had very little time. I would have typed up all the chapters in a matter of time... That is, if I had any time. So, I also won't be updating any of my stories (excluding some one-shots) until I finish this one. I'm sorry, but I'm determined to finish it!<strong>

**Lab Rats Fact: Did you know that Billy Unger was going to be replaced by Calum Worthy when he got arrested for DUI? Luckily, the show forgave him. It would've been weird, Chase being a foot taller and a redhead. Nobody would have liked that humongous change, right? XD**

**So bye, see you for Chapter 9: The Secrets!**


	9. The Revelation

**Hey! I am baaaaack! Not too late, not too early. Not on time, but that's fine! Yay, I rhymed. Now let me get my pitchfork to poke Sebastian to celebrate, while Chase answers the reviews.**

**daphrose: "Nobody could play the part of me better than Billy! Ever! No one's gonna take away my beautiful spiky hair! Ever! You hear me?! EVER! Oh, and she's sorry fr the late update."**

**UrFriendTheNinja: "Glad to know that you like us getting into trouble. Well, of course you do, because that's the whole point of any show ever! I think. Wait, yeah, it is."**

**"I guess I'll just do the disclaimer... Again. Or maybe Sabrina could do it."**

**Sabrina: RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns this plot. Hi again, Chase.**

**"Oh hey... Sabrina..."**

**Sabrina: Well this is awkward... Maybe we should just get on with it.**

**"Yeah... Yeah! Let's get on with it."**

* * *

><p>His heart leaped. Finally! They won't be going home without <em>something<em>. Now either she'll be frank and short with the story, or long an detailed. Chase knew his siblings would prefer the shorter version, but he was a whole other story. Who'd want a shorter version? Of course, if he'd say that to Adam, his brother would crack a joke on his height. Chase wasn't that short, Adam was just a little too tall. Right? But then again, Leo's more than half a year younger than him and he's already passing his height. Sometimes he wishes he could be taller, just to stop at least some of the mocks. It wasn't anything related to him being the youngest, he wasn't anyway. They just found his physical appearance and personality funny. It the rude, insulting, bad way. He knew he couldn't trade his siblings for some nicer ones, but he sure could dream.

What was so wrong with him? He was just as normal (on the bionic super human scale) as them. If he thought about it, he should have just taken up Douglas' offer to get himself all three abilities. He ditched the offer only because he didn't want to be disloyal to his family and betray them for the dark side. He didn't know when he started to become... Like the way he is now, but he sometimes wishes he could just go back and change everything so he wouldn't have to be this way, in this situation, having these thoughts.

Embers from the fire they had built a while ago started to fall out, and the flames licked the air. It was getting dark now, dusk was to be upon them soon.

"It would be absolutely peachy if you started talking now." Bree broke the silence.

"Oh, right..." Fledge gave a sigh, "But just letting you know, I won't be able to reveal everything for you. Some things you'll have to discover for yourself." The three bionic siblings looked at each other and then nodded at the blonde.

"So we aren't going to tell you everything either," said Chase.

"I'm fine with that." She hesitated before starting.

* * *

><p><em>I was born by the name of Sabrina Fledge Calsito. It's a tradition in our island to separate children by their physical attributes. They saw royalty in me. My name means 'Legendary Princess' in English, so perhaps that's why. My family also originates from royalty, as middle names starting with 'F' are usually reserved for important people. As I told you before, we call each other by our middle names here. Yes, but that's for everyone except people like me. <em>

_I didn't want to live up to my name. 'Fledge' is translated into 'fighter' in one of our books, but that book is for people considered as low in importance, thus it's not really a good thing to follow. I didn't want to be a princess. I knew I wasn't meant to be one. I wanted to fight. You must have seen the Arena. Normally, princesses aren't brought there to participate. But I wanted to participate so badly. _

_Finally-_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I don't mean to interrupt, but we didn't ask you to tell us _your _back story," Chase started, "we just want to know about the island." Fledge glared at him.

"Fine. Okay. This island defies your 'laws of physics'. We have a higher spatial dimension that you do."

"Impossible!" he huffed. "If you really did live in a higher spatial dimension, we wouldn't be able to see you right now."

"Chase, with all due respect, you may know everything about _your_ world, but you know nothing about this island. Just like I don't understand half of the gibberish you say." she started talking before he could get a chance to defend himself. "That'll be enough. Do you want to know more, or not?" He closed his mouth. "Good. Now I shall explain further. We have a higher spatial dimension within us. You remember when you first arrived here, you couldn't see any life? And when you came to the mountain, you did?"

They nodded.

"We were right there. The mountain is surrounded by a kind of force field, like that blue ball thing you had," she looked at Chase, "when you first stepped on it, those extraordinary powers you have may have somehow triggered the field, upgrading your body to adjust to the dimension. It installed something into wherever you get your powers from."

"Our chips," Adam stated.

"Yeah... Those, I guess. That's the reason you can see me right now."

"But wait- wouldn't that mean you can travel to different galaxies through a wormhole in a millisecond?" She gave a blank stare towards the super intelligent brunet. He sighed. Some people can never understand. "Never mind, I guess your dimensions aren't _that_ high," Fledge narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

"Anyway, the whole island used t have a high dimension, but then came the cyclone. There was probably some special substance within that water or something, because it lowered our dimensions somehow."

"All I'm hearing is scientific blah-blah right now,"

"Same here." Chase groaned at his siblings. Sometimes explaining stuff to them could be a real pain. They would never understand. There was a time when they marveled at his bionic brain, but that time had long passed. Something happened, and they started mocking his smarts. It even confused him, the smartest person on the planet, how people could change so sudden and unexpectedly. At first he thought that they were just jealous; maybe they were. After all, he was their father's favorite.

Wait a minute... Of course they were jealous! They had to be. Other than the fact that he may be annoying at times, why else would they make fun of his superior level of intelligence?

"See, you have four basic dimensions-"

"I thought we had _three_ basic dimensions," Bree interrupted the blonde girl.

"True, but time may also be counted as a dimension. If you think about it, even if something had mass, height, width and all, it possibly couldn't exist without time, could it? If it had no time, then it simply _wouldn't be there_.*" explained the youngest of the three.

"Exactly. Now, we have a total of five dimensions. You wouldn't exactly undertsand it, though- you're too used to your own dimensions. It would be nealy impossible for you to comprehend it. Even the people here don't understand it completely."

"Okay... So you still haven't explained to us why you people were celebrating, why there's an arena inside the mountain, and, like, a dozen other stuff," the tallest of the four stated.

Fledge was just about to reply, when a sudden look of alarm flashed across her face. "It's almost dark now! We need to build the shelter- fast!"

The bionic team shared a knowing look. Bree got up and super sped wood and metal to create a basic floor in ten seconds. Adam helped her lift the heavy material and place them on top of each other to create walls, while Chase guided them. After that, he used his molecularkinesis to place some leaves and sticks in the perfect position on the hut to make a roof.

The blonde just sat and stared at them in awe.

"And that's how it's done!" Bree grinned, face specked with a little dirt and some scratches from the wood.

"Wow! You _have_ to tell me about yourselves now."

"We'll talk inside," said Chase. They headed into the fairly big hut. It was pretty dark inside, but with Chase's super smarts and some extra material from the helicopter brought them a lamp. They sat cross-legged on the floor in a circle with the lamp in the middle, as if some type of ritual was going on.

"Now spill," demanded the island girl.

And so the trio told her about their bionics, the chips in their necks, their family, and why they came here. Of course, they left out some parts which were unnecessary, like Marcus, Douglas, Victor Krane, and everything irrelevant as to her. All was going well until Bree brought up the topic of their capsules.

"Oh no! You two realize we need to get out of here as soon as we can, before we start glitching, right?" she exclaimed.

"Plus, we just used our bionics to build this!" Adam added.

"Okay, so now I'm clearing it up: none of us are to use our bionics unless _absolutely necessary_." Chase stated. When his elder brother smiled and nodded, he gave him a look and said, "And by 'absolutely necessary', I don't mean cracking open coconuts or target practice." The strong brunet's smile faded.

Fledge questioned them about this 'glitching' and 'capsules', and they answered her. After eating some food they'd brought from the helicopter, with some water, they prepared to sleep. The floor wasn't that cosy, so the lay some leaves across it. Adam decided to use a rock as a pillow. After a while, the three siblings got up because it simply didn't feel right and decided to stand and sleep. Once they were comfortable enough and avoided Fledge's looks, they closed their eyes.

All of a sudden, Chase shot open his eyes, as did his siblings.

"When exactly are we leaving?" asked Bree.

Chase hesitated. Had they completed their mission? Well, they'd gotten enough information about the island, and they knew those people were safe. What was left?

"Our mission has been successful. Tomorrow, we leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, mission successful! Oh, I meant annoying Sebastian. But that one too! I hope you didn't think that they were actually leaving tomorrow, did you? ;D Of course not! We can't possible cut the story that short now, can we? XD<strong>

**Footnote #1: This was a reference to H.g. Wells book, 'The Time Machine'. I found that it actually made a pretty good amount of sense, so why not? **

**Lab Rats Fact: Did you know that when Bob said he was the only one with levitation, it was actually a huge error, because Chase has it too? I was so angry when the writers slipped up at that one! DX**

**I'll probably not update soon, because my Word Document stopped working and I have to use NotePad, which I'm not really used to. Sorry! Anyways, see you next time!**


	10. The Argument

**Hi! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D YAY! March 5th: The day a legend was born. Haha, XD  
><strong>

**daphrose: I know it's kind of hard to understand. I'll be glad to explain it to you through a PM, if you want. :) Well, we'll see if you guessed right, won't we? XD Probably, I guess. I know! Flying-levitating, the children want it, Chase! Sure, levitation is lwoer, by at least you CAN! :D Thanks! :)**

**So, since it's my birthday, I choose Billy Unger to do the disclaimer.**

**Billy: RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns the plot and her OCs, and sort of owns Fledge.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone on to her face. She scrunched it up and groaned. Morning already? Then she got a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. She opened her eyes and panicked a little inside as to not seeing the door of her capsule or the lab. Instead, she was leaning against an uncomfortable wall of some sort and staring ahead at a window.<p>

Realization struck her, as she remembered it was her second day on the island. She estimated it was around nine or ten o' clock, as she squinted from the sunlight directed at her eyes. Looking to either side, she saw her brother were still asleep. She was just about to wake up both of them, when she saw Chase's eyes fluttering open. He rubbed his eyes, as his eyelashes were jammed with eye sand. It had never really happened before, their capsules kept the eye sand away, except from that time when the lab was destroyed. At least it wasn't their first time, because Adam and her had sort of panicked when they couldn't open their eyes and found sand-like stuff in them. Chase wasn't that surprised, being the smartest person alive, he already knew what it was. Next to wake up was Adam, who had drool hanging over the side of his mouth. Bree wrinkled her face in disgust, whilst Adam wiped it away with his hand.

"Good morning," Everyone's eyes looked towards the blonde sleeping on a pile of leaves on the floor.

"Good morning to you too," said Bree.

"So you're leaving today, huh?" The three of them nodded. "Well, you certainly can't leave without breakfast. And since you decided not to use your bionics unless it's an emergency, I guess I'll just prepare it."

Before the bionics could object, she yawned and walked out of the small hut.

"Hey, let me just say that we all stink right now," Bree started, "why not take a, you know, bath or something?"

"Yeah, because freshwater is _all_ around us," Chase's voice dripped with sarcasm. His sister glared at him.

"Is it really the time to be a smart ass? Especially since you _reek _of who-knows-what."

"You're complaining about me? I could smell Adam all the way over here!" he defended himself. She groaned. Sometimes her brother could be so annoying. And sometimes both of them could be so... Disgusting, to say the least. Hair ruffled, dirt specking their faces; not that she looked any better, but couldn't Chase just take someone else's ideas into consideration for once?! Oh, of course he couldn't, with that huge mind of his what's the point of taking others' opinion?

"You know, Chase, sometimes you can be so absolutely close minded."

"I'm close minded?! You're the ones who think speed and strength is all that's required for a mission!"

* * *

><p>He didn't know why his sister acted like this. After all he did for them, they say that <em>he<em> was the one taking them for granted? That _he _was the one with a mind set? They're just lucky he didn't say what he was thinking yet. Unfortunately, Bree just had to pick that moment to call him close minded. And I guess you could say that's when he lost control of his mouth.

"I'm close minded?! You're the ones who think speed and strength is all that's required for a mission!" His siblings' eyes widened, and Bree's mouth was agape. Chase started to repent what he said, but instead he forced himself to stay strong. After all, he did feel a teeny bit lighter after getting that thought off his mind. But maybe, just maybe, this was the worst time he could have said it.

"So what are you going to do, Chase- get yourself trapped in an avalanche again?" Adam decided to speak up.

"I might as well! After all, you two, along with Mr. Davenport gave up on me and I was saved by our 'evil' father!" He emphasized on 'evil'. This time, their faces held a look of pure shock.

"Yeah- of course he's not evil, Because trying to make you turn over to his side so you can be his partner-in-crime in exactly what a hero does!" Bree shouted. The brunette put her hands on her hips, as if daring her younger brother to say more.

"Whatever- at least he was nicer to me than you ever were! He understood me, what I was going through. He knew exactly what it was like to be overshadowed by his siblings, to be teased and pushed around. Go ahead- call me weak. Call me a girl. Say I'll never get a girlfriend. Laugh at short jokes. Make fun of my hair. Well, you thought that was okay! News flash: it's really not. I wouldn't treat my _worst enemies_ the way you treat me!" He pulled back his sleeve to show a fairly large bruise. "Bionic Brother Toss. The time when you tried to throw me over the counter but failed, _again_. This time, I hit myself on the counter top. Did any one of you bother to help me up? No, you just laughed." He unzipped his mission suit and pulled up his spandex under shirt to show a fading burn mark. "The time when Adam was being controlled by the Triton App. Even after the app was shut down and the story was told, you didn't bother to apologize. I kept this bruise hidden because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

The two older siblings had unreadable expressions on their faces. Chase didn't really care about what they were thinking. He just had to get this off his chest.

"Guess what? I didn't get the hiccups. I was tearing up. I knew you would have called me weak and pathetic. Tell me _one _time I ever made fun of either of you for crying. Well, you know what? I may be weak and pathetic in your eyes, but you have absolutely _no idea _what I'm capable of."

All of a sudden, the door of the hut opened and in walked Fledge, carrying some apples. "Sorry, this was all I could-" she stopped talking when she seemed to have sensed the heavy tension in the air. Everyone had a hard gaze on her. "What happened?"

Adam and Bree shared a look, while Chase directed his attention to the floor.

"We're just going to go out for some fresh air," Adam said to Fledge.

"But what about-"

"We'll eat it when we come back." Bree interrupted her. Without taking a moment to look at Chase, they both walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh, of course there'd be some drama! If you didn't expect that, try scrolling up and reading the genres. xD I wanted to make this longer, but I guess it would've have been a little too long. So I decided to split it up.<strong>

**I still can't believe I actually finished this on the same day I started, because I went out with my friends to eat pizza today, for celebration of course, and all those birthday stuff... I guess I'm pretty tired, and my shoulders ache like heck, but whatever! You guys want an update! :D**

**See you soon! Or later. You and I both know I'm bad with schedules. XD Anyway, be on the lookout for Chapter 11: The Separation! :)**


End file.
